guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Craw
Started the Craw Talk article. Hopefully a good spot for my guildmates to leave notes for me. In a brief blurb to other wiki users about my upload of grayscale icons: let me know if I did anything wrong or if it's a hassle: I may wind up replacing/editting them with changes to Nightfall, and don't want to do it if I'm giving anyone a headache in the process. Craw 00:17, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Your user page :Hi! I noticed you are the one who uploaded the NF non-elite skill grayscale versions. A minor thing came up which you could fix if you have too much time on your hands. The icons are named "GR SkillName" with a capital 'R'. However, the elite skill grayscale icons are all named "Gr SkillName" with a small 'r'. The inconsistency isn't too harmfull, and as no one will probably want to upload the icons with a new name and delete the old ones, let's just leave them be and upload ever non-elite gray scale icon with a capital R from now on. :I also noticed some familiar layout things on your user page. If you took inspiration from some other user(s), you should probably add a credit note on your user page. Something like "The layout of this page has been inspired by User:Example1 and User:Example2" will do fine. -- (talk) 20:18, 8 December 2006 (CST) ::Duly noted, regarding the Grayscale icons. That was my first real contribution to any wiki, so I was kind of off the mark in some respects. It was a lot to upload, and I ended up writing a macro to manage most of it (open next image, alter saturation, save as, etc.) Doing 'shift-G, unshift, R' would've been another minute or two to set up in terms of timing & inputs. ::About Layout, I browsed a lot of pages before starting my userpage, and I figured that any layout I see on 5 or more pages is probably 'common use', and thus generally ok for me to use freely. Am I wrong? If you're more specific about what part of my userpage is inspired by other pages, I can try and give credit where credit is due, respectively. Thanks for checking out my userpage, and thanks for the heads up on those two issues. Craw 00:28, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::Anything you find in the wiki is open for use, so you are not required to have credits. However, if you copied the layout from one or two persons and didn't really modify it, it is good etiquette to add credits. If you can't really say a person who you copied, then you probbly don't need credits. I jsut added the note because your user page shared a lot of similiarities with other pages in the wiki. :) -- (talk) 05:36, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::::K, thanks for the heads up & clarification. I did modify it somewhat, and I borrowed details in page formatting from about 4-5 different sources - I don't think it would make sense to credit them all. Craw 12:23, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::::Yeah. I also made my user page layout by surfing through the wiki pages and user pages and also user pages in other wikis and created my layout by combining all kinds of things from many places. That's the best way to do it. -- (talk) 12:54, 11 December 2006 (CST) I have no idea what's going on ... Can you post some info over at User talk:Slinky explaining the delete tag? Is that an older account of yours, or someone who copied your page? --- Barek (talk • ) - 17:14, 3 January 2007 (CST) Greyscale Skill Pics Just to let you know, I've been going through these and uploading B/W versions. I've done Warrior through Mesmer so far. I'm doing about 1 prof a day, but the last few should be quicker since there's less skills :). Flesh Over Steel(Talk to me) 09:36, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Oof. I don't envy you that job. ;) Doing just Nightfall almost gave me carpal tunnel. Keep it up and ask if you run into any issues. Craw 15:37, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::There's a small problem. You uploaded the images with a "GR" prefix, but pictures from other campaigns and half of the Nightfall ones have the "Gr" prefix :/. More - The only classes that are missing pics are the Dervish, Paragon, and the Ritualist (both Factions and Nightfall). Don't do Double the work. I put up a page that links to the files (User:Poki/Gray).Check that, and upload only the missing ones, and with the "Gr" prefix, and I'll delete the ones with the "GR" one... — Poki#3 , 16:20, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::Already went over that with Gem. All the icons for Nightfall are there - but since I did the mass upload before Nightfall was officially out, some skill names are still at the previous state. That, or someone was sticking delete tags on all the ones that didn't have a page. :::As for the GR thing, like I said above, it was my first real contribution to any wiki, I wasn't aware that the wikicode was so case sensitive. The way it was before, the GR skills outnumbered the Gr elite skills from the two previous campaigns. Would've been faster to just rename those 80-some skills than to do the 350 from nightfall. Meh. Can't do much now. :::Just throwing an idea out there, but it seems like it would be easier to move the pages to Image:Gr_Skill_Name.jpg than to do a mass upload & append mass numbers of deletion tags. I think that's administrator only though. Craw 16:31, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::I can tag the GR ones. But we have to re-upload everything to Gr first. If you don't mind, I'll start tagging the GR's that have a Gr duplicate now... — Poki#3 , 17:18, 10 January 2007 (CST) :::::Fair enough. Thanks for the warning/request - I'll have to fix up my userpage after, I think. Craw 17:20, 10 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Another problem I found... Since you uploaded them before the icons where released in the fansite kit, all of them are the ugly, in-game screens. I really have the urge to delete them -_-. About your user page: When you change to Gr the missing one's will be: Burning Refrain, Aria of Zeal, Ballad of Restoration, Purifying Finale and Zealous Anthem. The rest is there. — Poki#3 , 17:47, 10 January 2007 (CST) :I've finished uploading greyscale versions of all the non-elite skills using the file name Gr_Skill_name.jpg, such as Gr_"Never Surrender!".jpg or Gr_Divine Boon.jpg. The greyscale versions of the Elite skills use this same filenaming. I've asked Fyren to use a bot to redirect the greyscale versions to the skill description. Flesh Over Steel 00:45, 12 January 2007 (CST) ::Good work, thanks for the heads up. I fixed my page for the new descriptions, new icons look a touch better. Craw 00:51, 12 January 2007 (CST) Armor Gallery Hi thank you for the help on the armor gallery. Please read Project:Style and formatting/Armor/Art gallery so we can have the best qualtiy gallery and uniformity. Your image look really good but for the name could follow the new naming pattern. If you have any question please contact me on my talk page.—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:13, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Duly noted. I read over the style & formatting - and I'm not 100% sure what I'm doing wrong with the naming pattern? - I based it off of one of the other armor galleries. I'm relatively new to wikicode, so any suggestions are welcome. Craw 12:16, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::You could use this code that is the only think that need to be in Ranger Kurzick Armor/Female, well if you also plan to upload the gray one. For the rest we dont use an image for each piece of armor. That only bloat the article.—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:21, 24 January 2007 (CST) :: I used that code (see User:Craw/Sandbox) - The style & formatting said deviations were permitted if the armor required it - Because the hips of Kurzick Armor are so wide (See Kurzick Armor Yellow Front), the armor obscures & hides details seen with just the gloves worn. I opted to include that so the person browsing images could make out the full detail of the gloves. ::I've held off on uploading the rest of the images until I get clarification. If you wish it, I'll swap it up so yellow is in the 'dyed' section with front/back and no components, and I'll throw on gray dye for the base images, with or without the independent glove armor. Craw 12:28, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::Mmm true but one thing is for sure, 6 pictures wide is too much. I'm at work now so i can't play with image but maybe you could try something like in Mesmer Courtly Armor/Female for the boots? And yes, if you don't mind switching to gray for compement and full armor for dyed that would be great.—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:40, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::Kk. Well, I'll wait until you make a final decision as to page layout before I finish this. I did it in sandbox so it wouldn't be too intrusive. I'm a fan of the project, and my whole intent was to save you guys effort, not cause trouble >_< Craw 12:45, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::::Oh, if you want to mess around with page layouts - feel free to make edits to my sandbox there. Craw 12:47, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Hehe don't worry we have to find the bugs sometime. I would just put them togheter. I didn't even think about it when I done the dervish's armors. See Dervish Sunspear Armor.—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:51, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::::::Put it up & put out all the appropriate deletion tags. I'll leave it to you to decide if it meets standards & earns the checkmark in the Armor Masterlist. Craw 14:47, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::::::I was just about to leave a note here when you got to me first! :P I put it into the template, moved the dyed pics and resized one (it was 1 px taller than the rest hehe). :) Thanks for getting the pictures, and also for making the effort with the s&f cause it is definitely appreciated. ^_^ - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 15:49, 27 January 2007 (CST) :::::::::One was 1px taller? Damn! I was so careful too. I'm a big fan of the project, and will probably put up any armors I collect that aren't on the masterlist. I'll use the template next time, and I probably won't fumble around quite so much the next time around. Craw 16:21, 27 January 2007 (CST) Build: E/R Thunderbow I archived the build yesterday because for a small while, it was favored. I figured I should archive it because people would try to get it back in unfavored, and I didn't want the 1st round of voting with the second round of voting.--Nog64Talk 21:56, 17 February 2007 (CST) :K, thanks for the heads up, but it's not/wasn't favored, it was just a mixup because someone screwed up the numbering of negative votes, and while it's archived, it's unlikely to get the last vote to break it from unfavored status. Craw 22:00, 17 February 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, I didn't favor it. I just found this favored, saw the long old R-a-B, and decided to archive.--Nog64Talk 23:53, 17 February 2007 (CST) Warrior She looks a bit like Devona, very nice ;) -- (talk) Tomoko 13:23, 11 July 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC)